


Прямо здесь (Right Here)

by alisachechnova



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, fucking in tents, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Альтернативный вариант событий в палатке Кэссиди, но уже с Финном.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Прямо здесь (Right Here)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321411) by [Pegasus143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143). 



> У автора есть серия работ по события этого эпизода, и эта работа идет после одной из них, но может читаться и отдельно, т.к. особого сюжета там нет. Но события в любом случае связаны с тем самым "What are you afraid of?"  
> Уже, конечно, поздновато, но после концовки это именно то, что нам всем нужно.  
> \---  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

_Я так хочу, чтобы мы проживали этот момент снова и снова. Нахуй это все. Мы сблизимся настолько, насколько возможно, чтобы остаться в этом моменте, как можно дольше._

Шон втянулся в это третий раз за ночь. Этот поцелуй был более отчаянный, он толкнул свой язык в рот Финна практически сразу. Финн издал удивленный звук, как только разделил губы. Их связь усилилась в тот момент, когда их языки встретились, пока Шон исследовал рот Финна. Все это ощущалось так хорошо, так _свободно_.

 _Я просто хочу продолжать чувствовать это… Шон поднял левую руку, собираясь потрогать Финна любым возможным способом. Черт, куда ее положить?_ После минуты обдумывания он заставил себя разорвать поцелуй. Его рука все еще была на бедре Финна, показывая его намерения продолжить это, и он встал с бревна.

«Чт-»,- Шон сел на бедра Финна, передвигая свою руку вперед, чтобы освободить место для своего тела.

«Ох»,- Финн улыбнулся, прежде чем снова втянуть Шона в поцелуй.

Шон положил свою левую руку на плечо Финна. Как только они продолжили целоваться, его рука сжала жилетку Финна еще сильнее. Скоро этого стало недостаточно. Он нежно переместил руку за шею Финна, его пальцы расчесывали короткие волосы на его затылке. Член Финна твердел под его другой рукой.

_Я действительно…? Погодите, он чувствует—_

В этот раз это прервал Финн.

«Ты хочешь переместиться в… мою палатку?»

«Д-да»,- ответил Шон, запыхавшись.

«Ну тогда нам нужно подняться, милый.» Шон нервно засмеялся, пока вставал с бедер Финна. Ночной воздух отдавал холодом на коже, по сравнению с теплом тела Финна. Он схватил Финна за руку, пока тот вставал, и Финн повел их к палатке. После того, как он ее расстегнул, он заполз в нее первым, затягивая внутрь Шона.

«Не забудь плотно застегнуть»,- сказал Финн, отталкивая в сторону вещи, которые были на пути.

Шон повернулся и нащупал застежку перед тем, как наконец застегнуть палатку. Он снова повернулся к Финну, покрасневшему и смотрящему на него с выжиданием.

«Я-я никогда раньше этого не делал»,- сказал он, залезая на Финна, чтобы возобновить поцелуй.

«Все хорошо»,- сказал Финн, обхватывая губами подбородок Шона,- «Просто говори мне, что тебе нравится, а что нет, и я сделаю то же самое, хорошо?»,- Шон, которого внезапно загипнотизировали глаза Финна, кивнул.

«И если тебе что-то нужно, что угодно, даже если это просто остановиться, ты должен мне сказать, солнышко»

«Хорошо»,- сказал Шон, собираясь потрогать Финна, пока они целовались. Он надавил рукой на грудь Финна, медленно передвигая ее к воротнику его футболки. Другая сторона его руки прошлась мимо ворота жилетки Финна и складок его банданы.

«Можно я это сниму?»,- Финн кивнул, разрешая Шону стянуть жилетку прежде, чем он развязал бандану.

Когда они снова соединили губы, Шон положил руку на шею Финна, туда же, куда и до этого. Не совсем уверенный, что с ней делать, он остановился на том, чтобы медленно выводить пальцами круги.

«Мм…»,- Финн издал тихий стон, пробежавшись рукой по волосам Шона,- «Тебе это нравится?»

«Я не знаю… это не действует на меня не так, как на тебя»,- сказал он, поглядывая на промежность Финна.

«Хей, мы до этого дойдем, не волнуйся. Давай просто будем все делать постепенно, хорошо?»,- Шон кивнул.

Их следующая серия поцелуев стала менее вялой, пока Финн работал рукой под толстовкой Шона.

«Хочешь ее снять?»

«Да»,- ответил Шон, находя прерывание поцелуя все более сложным,- «Здесь становится жарковато.»

Финн хихикнул,- «Я на это надеюсь.» Он помог Шону снять толстовку перед тем, как опустить глаза на грудь и живот Шона.

«Ты такой красивый»,- сказал он, глядя в глаза Шону.

«С-спасибо»,- застенчиво улыбнулся он. Каким-то образом одно это слово заставило его сердце колотиться. Красивый. Оно отозвалось эхом в его голове.

«Тебе нравится, когда я называю тебя красивым?»

«Да»

«Нормально, если я сниму и свою футболку?»

«Да»,- ему было все равно на то, что он повторялся. Он не мог думать о том, чтобы использовать какие-то другие слова. Ему и не нужно было. Финн снял с себя футболку, выворачивая ее, пока он стягивал ее через голову.

«Ну вот»

Шон не ожидал увидеть веснушки, которые он обнаружил на торсе Финна. Он проследил за ними глазами.

«Продолжай, ты можешь потрогать»

Он проследил за ними еще раз, но в этот раз уже пальцем. Между двумя веснушками, его палец начал кружить на соске Финна. Не замечая никакой реакции, он попробовал сделать то же с другим соском.

«Я там не особо чувствительный. Обычно только жесткие вещи, типа щипков или прикусываний, как то на меня действуют. Но я не ожидаю от тебя сегодня чего-то такого. Для этого нужна практика, а я не хочу испортить все это для тебя, окей?»

«Так тебе нравится боль и все такое?»,- спросил Шон.

«Я думаю это немного больно. Не уверен, что хотел бы чего-то больше, чем это.»

Шон поцеловал Финна еще раз, пока его рука пробежалась по его животу. Вдруг он остановился.

«Что случилось?»,- обеспокоенно спросил Финн.

«Думаю, мне просто нужно поделать что-нибудь другое»

«Хорошо, и о чем ты думал, красавчик?»

Что-то в голове Шона подсказало ему коснуться ртом живота Финна, его груди, всего, но он не был уверен почему и как.

«Я-я не знаю. Побольше чего-то ртом, я думаю.»

«Хорошо. Хочешь, чтобы я показал тебя пару вещей, которые ты мог бы сделать? Посмотришь, понравится ли тебе такое?»

«Думаю, это было бы хорошо, да»,- он осознал, что Финн практически лежит так, что ему приходится опираться только на силу своих рук чтобы не упасть,- «Как—»

«Хочешь попробовать лечь так, как я сейчас, а я буду сверху?»

«Да»,- немного неловко в небольшом пространстве они поменялись местами.

«Расслабься, красавчик»,- сказал Финн. Милые прозвища расслабляли Шона почти мгновенно.

«Я понял»,- он начал с поглаживаний губ Шона, а после поцеловал его челюсть,- «Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил?»

«Да»

Ощущения были другими, нежели от гладких пальцев Финна, что-то оставляло его настороже, гадая, куда доберется рот Финна. Он продолжил действия на шее Шона, миновал его ключицы.

«Тебе понравилось?»

«Было хорошо, но… я думаю, мне нравится быть сверху больше.»

«Все, что захочешь, красавчик»,- сказал Финн, пока Шон неловко переворачивал их в прежнее положение.

Шон прижался губами к губам Финна, наслаждаясь привычным ощущением их поцелуев. Он последний раз поцеловал Финна в губы, прежде чем приступить к легким поцелуям вдоль щеки, челюсти и шеи Финна. К тому времени, когда он добрался до его груди, Финн уже практически трясся.

«С тобой все в порядке? - спросил Шон, опасаясь, что сделал что-то не так.

«Нет… блять, это было прекрасно. Я просто ... представил, как ты посасываешь мои соски, и это застряло у меня в голове.»

«Хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?»

«Да.»

Шон обернул губы вокруг одного из сосков Финна. Не зная, что делать, он повернул язык и немного пососал. Он был удивлен, когда почувствовал, что его собственное возбуждение усиливается при этом действии. Его глаза закрылись, пока он наслаждался ощущением.

«Черт, ты так хорошо выглядишь, когда делаешь это», - сказал Финн. Шон открыл глаза и отпустил сосок. «Хочешь, чтобы я сделал то же со вторым?»

«Если хочешь ты»

Шон начал посасывать другой сосок Финна. Когда он освоился в этом положении, он потерся своим членом о Финна. Он чуть не задохнулся. Финн издал звук, который был смесью вздоха и стона.

«Могу ли я потереться о тебя? Вот так?»

« _Пожалуйста_ », - простонал Шон в грудь Финна. Финн начал осторожно двигать бедрами.

« _Бляяяя_ »,- он обнаружил, что тоже двигает бедрами в поисках трения. «Должны ли мы ...»,- он указал на их штаны,- «Снять это?»

« Если ты готов», - сказал Финн, притягивая Шона к своему рту. Все в поцелуе выражало отчаяние.

Шон расстегнул штаны и стянул их вместе со своими боксерами.

«Ты все делаешь замечательно, красавчик», - сказал Финн, раздеваясь.

« _Блять_ , Финн», - простонал Шон.

«Могу я потрогать тебя? Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, Шон.»

«Да, _пожалуйста_ », - сказал Шон, стоная еще сильнее, когда рука Финна коснулась его члена. Их губы встретились в небрежном поцелуе, когда Финн двигал рукой вверх и вниз на члене Шона. Через некоторое время Шон разорвал поцелуй. «Я тоже хочу что-то сделать для тебя».

«Ты не обязан. Я ничего не жду взамен»

«Я хочу, Финн. Я хочу чувствовать тебя во рту.»

«Черт, ты так хорош в грязных разговорчиках. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сначала закончил с тобой или ...?»

«Нет, ты мне нужен во рту прямо сейчас».

«Ладно. Просто будь осторожен, хорошо?»

Шон кивнул, чувствуя, что ему не хватает ощущения руки Финна на своем члене, когда поднес рот к члену Финна. Шон коснулся его языком, привыкая ко вкусу. Он провел языком по крайней плоти Финна и, заметив, как Финн вздрогнул, сделал это снова.

"Это _так_ хорошо, Шон.»

 _Блять_. Шон потянулся вниз, чтобы обхватить руками собственную эрекцию. Нуждаясь в большей стимуляции, он вобрал в рот член Финна. Финн застонал и слегка двинул бедрами. Шон начал сосать член Финна, хватаясь за его бедро, чтобы оставаться на месте.

«Шон!» - снова застонал Финн, хватаясь за спальный мешок под ним. Шон продолжал сосать, находя хороший ритм.

«Шон, я сейчас кончу…». Шон вынул член изо рта и вместо этого погладил Финна рукой. Сперма Финна покрыла его руку и пальцы.

«Это было удивительно», - сказал Финн. Он слегка толкнул Шона на спальный мешок. «Позволь мне теперь позаботиться о тебе?» Шон кивнул, его дыхание прервалось, когда Финн снова коснулся его члена. «Финн ...»

«Ты близко? Не волнуйся, я сделаю так, чтобы ты кончил.»,- Финн ускорил темп своих движений.,-«Ты был идеален сегодня, милый».

У Шона не было времени что-либо сказать, прежде чем он кончил.

«Блядь!»

Финн прижался к Шону сладким успокаивающим поцелуем. «Я вытру тебя, хорошо?»

Шон кивнул. Финн схватил пачку салфеток где-то в беспорядке своей палатки.

«Тебе нужно что-то еще?»

«Нет, просто, думаю, надо… немного отдохнуть», - сказал Шон, когда Финн начал вытирать их обоих.

«Конечно»,- ответил Финн,- «Я буду рядом»


End file.
